taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Reid
'Biography' Detective Inspector Jacqueline "Jackie" Reid (Blythe Duff) is now the longest serving member of the team. Reid made her first appearance in 1990 as a Women Police Constable in Rogue's Gallery, the only time she is seen in uniform. In 1994 Jackie was promoted to Detective Sergeant much to the dismay of Jim Taggart. It the episode Crossing The Line she revealed she is from Garsden. In The Ends of Justice she was promoted to Detective Inspector with Jackie feeling she was finally ready. She was trained in self-defence, which is why she defended herself both times when she faced deadly confrontations with two killers. In Penthouse and Pavement in 2003, she caught the person that killed Jason Randall and Debbie Thompson and the killer tried to attack her, but she banged his face against the shutters of a shop repeatedly, leaving him with a bloody nose. Then in "Lifeline" in 2008, the killer broke into Jackie's home unexpectedly when she came home from buying dinner for one. They discussed the past and why he was after her. He tried to grab her to attack her, but she grabbed his arm, and twisted it, leaving him badly injured on the floor, weeping. He killed Laurence Carpenter, Derek McGrath and Philip Taylor, each in separate ways. Although they all involved cars. Jackie is still currently with the team and is planning to stay for as long as it takes. 'Characteristics' 'Personality and appearance' In Taggart ''Jackie is shown to be a hard-working and loyal policewomen, and married to her job. She is bright, kind and generous and often handles the sensitive side to the investigations she and the Taggart team are working on. This example can be seen in the 2010 episode, The Rapture, ''when she has to tell a friend of hers that her daughter has been murdered. Jackie is just as tough as any other of the men on the team and she too sometimes comes out with sarcastic remarks. A classic exmple of this can be seen in the episode Compensation (2004) when Reid and the team investigate a series of murders in the village of Fenmore. Burke asks, "How do you fancy a trip to Glasgow?" to which Jackie replies, "Does Dolly Parton sleep in a bag?" Also in the episode 2005 episode Puppet on a String, Jackie has to go undercover to expose a hit man and this is one of the rare sights of her wearing a skirt, as well as being teased by the fact that she is on a romantic night out with DCI Burke. "A kiss would help," says a WPC. "Aye, now you're pushing it," Jackie sniffs in reponse. There are times throughout the programme when Jackie can be hard as nails and at one point in the episode Lifeline, when she took her temper out on DC Stuart Fraser for telling Burke about her money problems, and as well as storming out of Burke's office. Jackie is shown to have her emotional side as well, such as in the episode Death Trap (2002). She is devasted when DCI Michael Jardine is found on the mud flats at Langbank and goes to sob in the ladies after Burke accuses her of trailing Mike's corpse around. 'Relationships' 'DCI Jim Taggart ' Jackie Reid first met Detective Chief Inspector Jim Taggart in 1990 in the episode Death Comes Softly where she started off as a Women Police Constable. That same episode she also met Michael Jardine and they formed a brother and sister bond and they sung together in the same choir. This is the only time she is first seen in uniform and in the next episode, Rogues' Gallery, she is seconded to CID. Although Jim Taggart just takes one glance at her note and chucks it in the bin. Jackie continued to work with Jim right up until 1994 and after his death, she and Michael Jardine became the leading characters. 'DCI Michael Jardine' There was a hint of attraction between Jackie and Michael right at the beginning and although they didn't get together, they remained good friends, each of them pursuing their own relationships. In the episode 'Death Comes Softly' episode they even held hands although that was to only try and convince two girls who are stalking Jardine that they were a couple. They continued to hold hands after the girls had left when neither of them would let go so it was clear that there was something there between them at that time, yet to develop into anything more. However, after seeing them glancing at each other the next morning, Taggart told Jardine that if he got any more friendly with her, he'd get transferred to another station and wouldn't be able to work with him anymore. In 'Fearful Lightning', Jackie is aware of Jardine's growing disapproval of the growing attachment between her and DI Robbie Ross and she lies to him when he asks him when he asks her if she's doing anything special that night. When attending Jardine's funeral, she describes him as the best friend she ever had "a brave and honest man." Perhaps honourable was another word to describe him. Throughout Jardine's time on the show, there are several intimate moments between him and Jackie and it is even possible that she had feelings for him and in 'Death Trap' she says at the end of the eology, "I loved you," but it is unknown whether it was meant platonically or not. In 'Gingerbread', she showed clear anger and concern for him when Jardine's former girlfriend Gemma Normanton turned up, and he asked her to move in with him. He proposed to Gemma, but she later turned him down when she revealed that she already had a fiance named Derek, a fellow journalist back in London whom she'd known for five years. At the book launch, Gemma asked if Jackie was nothing more than a colleague to which Michael replied that she was nothing more. In 'Long Time Dead', Jackie's friend Elaine was Michael's partner at the Strachlyde CID Dinner Party at the Crawford Hotel, where one of the owners, Jay Erskine, was murdered. It turned out that Elaine had previously had a fling with Jay whilst she was with Michael, this as well as other events made him suspect her of the murder of Jay. The lack of trust between them ended their relationship as well as souring the friendship between Jackie and Elaine. In the episode 'Dead Reckoning', Michael saves her life by jumping into the waterfall after punching the culprit into a pool of water. This episode ended with Jackie about to say something to Michael after he saved her life, but she ended up just saying thanks as an afterthought. In the episode 'Berserker', another Inspector called DI Skinner had to share Michael's office due to his being flooded, and after making derogatory comments about Jackie, Michael punched him so hard he flew off his chair. Neither of them would tell Superintendent McVitie what the argument was about but it was clear that Skinner showing an interest in Jackie had riled Michael somewhat. Jackie later married DCS Brian Holmes and Michael seemed genuinely happy for her, some viewers thought that Jackie didn't realise that she really loved Michael until after he was dead. In 'Fire, Burn' Jackie finds the body of a woman's husband, the woman later comments to Jackie that it seems she has no idea what it is like to lose someone, to look back on the last day you saw them and realise that you would give anything to be able to say something. On that note, Jackie excused herself and went off in tears, that comment having obviously hit home. Subsequently the same woman comments to Jackie that her husband's brother was the one who could be relied upon, and maybe she married the wrong man. This also seems to strike a chord with Jackie who later ends up getting a divorce from Brian Holmes after only a short marriage. 'DCI Matthew Burke' Most of the time, Reid has a good professional relationship with the current head of the team, Matt Burke. However, in the episode Death Trap, when he arrives from Special Branch to take over from a suspended Jardine, things get off to a rocky start. The episode Fire, Burn introduces forensic specialist Sheila Crombie and there is a close bond between her and Burke, which does not go down to well with Jackie, who does not like playing second in fiddle in a murder investigation. It is only when the two have to dismantle a bomb that respect is finally won over. 'DI Robbie Ross' Jackie first meets Detective Inspector Robbie Ross in the episode A Few Bad Men where she comments that he's not bad looking and obviously has a sense of humour. The two have a "will they, won't they?" relationship which is focused on across several episodes of the programme throughout the Jardine era. In Fearful Lightning, Jackie is in for a nasty shock when Robbie invites her round for a meal at his place. Not only is he seen buttoning up his shirt but he also has his girlfriend Francesca with him, who had previously appeared in A Fistful of Chips. Then he asks her to join them for dinner. That dinner was meant for her in the first place and it was clear that she wasn't just planning to leave straight after dessert. Jackie tells him to just forget it and he chases her to the front door. In the same episode, she tells him that Martin Strange has claimed to have been communicating with the ghost of Jim Taggart, to which he replies, "Now don't let Mike hear you say that." She asks why not and he answers, "Because he's got more sense, that's why." Jackie then asks, "Is that the shirt you had on yesterday?" He then says, "Yeah, my washing maching was broken Detective Sergeant Reid. In the episode Skin Deep, she comments on Robbie's suit by saying "That's a very nice suit, Robbie," to which he replies "Thank you Jackie." Even in the same episode she asks Detective Constable Stuart Fraser, "So what do you know about Robbie's new girlfriend?" Fraser replies, "Nothing yet, he's keeping it pretty close to his chest. "I can get on the case if your interested?" Jackie then says: "No...just curious." In Safer, Jackie stops him from beating up Kevin Nash when he sees him assaulting his wife. She tells him, "Violence is violence, Robbie. I thought you would've known that." Later in Grass, she helps him to retrieve his contact book when it is stolen. In the 2007 episode Genesis, the two are forced to share a flat together. In the episode The Caring Game when Robbie is forced between staying in Glasgow or emigrating to Canada with his ex-wife Gaby and their son Jamie, she advises that he's better off with his mother. In the more recent episode Bloodsport (which is first shown in Scotland) the two finally seem to be getting it on when Robbie's gambling addiction is revealed. The trailer for the episode shows them sharing a passionate kiss. He says, "That was..." before resuming to their kiss. However, they are still only undercover in order to convince a suspect they are a couple and by the final episode of the twenty-seventh series, they are still not together. 'DC Stuart Fraser' Reid seems to have little problems with Stuart being gay, whom she first meets in the episode Black Orchid, which also shows the funeral of Detective Chief Inspector Jim Taggart. In one episode, she shows to be sympathetic and suggests that being gay must be hard for him. With Taggart being a whodunnit, the show shows little of their private lives and concentrates less on Stuart's gay storylines. In the episode, A Study in Murder, he explains to her the reason for his lack of attention in the murder case is because he's been trying to trace his biological mother which does not go too well. 'DCS Brian Holmes' Jackie married her husband, Brian Holmes on the 1ST January 2001 and they seperated and divorced in 2003. Stuart informed Robbie of this in the episode Halfway House. She first meets Brian in Edinburgh on a Financial Crimes Course in Ghost Rider where she also spends the night with him. It was around this time that some people were commenting that Taggart was starting to look tired and concetrating too much on the main characters and their personal demons, especially the Jackie/Robbie/Michael saga. instead of the whodunnit storylines. In the episode Wavelength, Jackie announces their engagement, although DI Robbie Ross seems to be less than happy about it. Certainly even more so when Brian was the one who investigated him for corruption in Skin Deep. In the episode Football Crazy, she and Brian enjoy a day off at the local football field. Their wedding was shown in the episode Falling in Love, where she also appeared to have doubts about marrying him. The marraige seemed destined to fail and this is suspected due to the fact she had feelings for Robbie Ross. In the same episode there is a scene where she and Ross share an impromptu tango on the dance floor of the night club, Eckies, where they and the team are investigating a murder after a parachute jump has gone wrong. Yet it was the episode Fire, Burn, however, that appeared to mark the beginning of the end of their marraige. Burke doesn't give Jackie enough time to grieve in spite of the fact that its been a month after the death of her beloved boss, Michael Jardine. Brian has also suggested that she leave Glasgow in favour of a desk job in London, or another domestic arrangement; he should've known by now that Jackie is not the type of women who can be told what she can and can't do. In the episode A Death Foretold, it is revealed that Brian is dying of terminal cancer in a hospice and he has asked her to keep quiet about it. In later episodes Jackie is feeling in a much more confident posistion and is more of her old self. Still, she (and viewers) probably wonder if she'll ever find personal happiness like she did before. Some fans are hoping that she might get together with Robbie Ross. 'DC/DS Mita Rahim' Jackie first met Detective Constable Mitable Rahim in the episode, Silent Truth, 'Chief Superintendent Karen Campell' 'Pathologist Duncan Clarke' 'Relationships with men' Like most of the characters in Taggart, they have little success when it comes to relationships outside the force and Jackie is no exception. In one memorable episode, "Hellfire" Jackie goes undercover as a honeytrap and ends up falling in love with the main suspect, Greg Martin, who is the son of the murdered man James Martin. She does it extremely well and even accepts his marriage proposal. Viewers can easily tell that this is one relationship that isn't going to last long. In A Few Bad Men, Jackie is swept off her feet by the dashing Major Graham when she and Jardine are investigatign a murder at an army barracks. At the end of the episode, she and Major Graham kiss while Jardine and the rest of the Taggart boys look on through a window. Ross jokes, "Well, she'll have to watch her step. From what I hear, he's a pretty good shot." In the 2010 episode Local Hero, Jackie falls for a community watch member, Harry Wallace and accepts a dinner invitation from him but he dies at the end of the episode leaving her devestated. Other disastrous relationships with men include Professor Shaun Murray in The Best and the Brightest, who was a friend of her husband's. Rogues' Gallery Reid, Jackie